tjw123456s_admin_commandfandomcom-20200214-history
Update Log
1.7.3.5c * Made :break only useable on one person at a time * Added the following audios to chatvoice: "yo tengo", "to be continued", "i am the one", "thats pretty good", "im batman", "drop it", "bekfast", "interior crocodile alligator", "pepe screech", "i hate greenbeans", "electric zoo" * made yo tengo quieter, and made chatvoice no longer have laggy failed preload attempts * Added "Doh i miss" to chatvoice * Fixed a thing where vesper would ungod you when it hits you and the same thing for arlis 1.7.3.5a *Fixed :Daynightcycle 1.7.3.5 *Added Chronologist *Made Gramophone louder *Fixed a problem where R15's fake torso was visible 1.7.3.4c *Fixed overlay? 1.7.3.4b *Fixed coloring for :trail 1.7.3.4 *Added Senior admin role. *Made teamcolors work in :maketeam 1.7.3.3k *Made FAQ actually visible *Updated reaper 1.7.3.3j *Made :loud a little less distorted, but its only a little quieter *Fixed where noob dancer would curse *Fixed lolninja 1.7.3.3j *Fixed lighting not updating with :pap and :nyan *Updated :minigun *Made Jedaffi not change your max health *Made :bring all and :tp all me not useable in the large server *Made it so making a team without a given color gave it a random color 1.7.3.3i *Made chatting ;ban autokick you. Note that ;kick still doesn't 1.7.3.3h *Added ;leaveteam to leave your team 1.7.3.3g *Fixed ;splace and made it teleport you right above the spawn 1.7.3.3f *updated :spawnplace so you can use :splace and added :arena, also changed their and bplace's prefix to ; 1.7.3.3e *Made lenny not spammable(Decreased volume on lenny too) *Fixed a smol typo in the kill command that made it able to kill through build mode 1.7.3.3d *Nerfed :ryuneko and made it for :mod+ *Fixed a glitch on ryuneko's rank requirements *Made taudio go on yourself 1.7.3.3b *Nerfed :bigsmoke and made it for mod+ 1.7.3.3a *Nerfed :cane and made it for mod+ 1.7.3.3 *GUI Updates 1.7.3.2 *Added :locktool for perms. Red means its locked blue means it isn't 1.7.3.1 *Added :vegeta and changed Vegito's combo 1.7.3 *Map updates, added :bells and :spoopy *Made absalom/Lightning titan not stun people *Nerfed the \ key and changed it to T on reanimated *Changed the pitch of Thicc's song, the old pitch used to potentially violate copyright 1.7.2.1b *Made pap self only *Made reanimated's footsteps only play for people within a certain distance *Tripled MLG's C key cooldown 1.7.2.1a *Fixed where you would die if you went to the bottom of the crevice 1.7.2.1 *Small map upgrades 1.7.2 *Fixed build mode? 1.7.1 *Added gigablox, which i forgot and added noob dancer *Added Userid showing when you hover over an user in :joinlogs 1.7.0.5a *Made :rmap and one hit kill things not break the build place's regen button *Added a rank requirement to scout's e and f keys 1.7.0.5 *Fixed the regen button in the build place 1.7.0.4 *Tried to fix build mode. Its working differently ingame than in studio 1.7.0.3d *Fixed :Idban but make it only for me because i haven't figured out how to make it not able to ban other perms yet, also made mop not destroy terrain 1.7.0.3c *Added new perms 1.7.0.3a *Made :blacknight not spammable 1.7.0.3 *Fixed gmajor. 2 minute length cap.(Its glitchy. You need to use :music on the id first or it won't load) 1.7.0.2a *Fixed build mode? *Made gramophone louder 1.7.0.2 *Fixed :map *Made worldeater's theme an ambience which is around it 1.7.0.1b *Fixed where the btools/menu dropout thing would spasm 1.7.0.1a *Fixed where :fixaudio didn't fix everything 1.7 *New map! *Fixed the arena being called "Map place" in teleports *Made build mode actually almost impossible to kill (you may need :rs to respawn though when its on) *Settings now break less *Updated credits because I think there were missing some things *Added :map *Added :gmajor *Added :vaporwave *Added :nightcore *Added :badchorus *Added :chorus *Added :loud *Added :bass *Added :playspeed * :anthro *Added :Brawler *Added rekker *Added doomscythe *Added meteorpowers *Added reanimated *Added worldeater *Added stucker *Added bloodsword *Added bakugo *Added gramophone *Added illuminati *Added stonepowers *Added shouto *Added realm *Added neonguv *Added mailmaster *Added lightbringer *Added lavapowers *Added greenlight *A new lighting technique based on location on the map *Improved anti-explosion *An option to disable your rank tag in the menu *Improved some small stuff on the menu *Fixed reanimated's music *Fixed anthro (?) 1.6.2.3b *Made obito for perm *Nerfed the G key on yellowlight *Removed !getscript because it was confusing *Made :jail not spammable *Updated :Zenzo 1.6.2.3a *Made :crucify for admin+ *Gave R15 a fake torso so that commands broke less 1.6.2.3 *Fixed :dummy to work for R15 and fixed version numbering *Made dummies disappear when they die *Updated :yoyo *Fixed Guitar *Fixed jiiku(gloves3) *Tried to fix reset for R15 1.6.2.2 *Readded !getadmin and join messages 1.6.2.1 *Made the discord invite only visible to 13+ users 1.6.6a *Fixed a big where WYD form had to be in a certain order 1.6.6 *Added :obit, added WYD form, a combo that requires at least perm 1.6.5e *Fixed manual bans so that they couldn't be bypassed using a little lag. *Fixed :Ban? 1.6.5a-1.6.5d *Attempted fixes at :tbtools *Made arris only able to freeze people that were at less than 20% health *Fixed gnome's giant attacks *Added omae wa mou shinderu 1.6.5 *Fixed build mode toggling 1.6.3b *Fixed longneck *Made fidget spinners last only 3 seconds *Set a max for :speed *Fidget spinner no longer kills through god mode *Nerfed Crescenzo. gravity bug completely fixed *Fixed the key on angel sword that completely destroyed the map *Added more audio to chat voice (my leg, boi, bark, game over, running in the 90s, what are those, oof, no you, and propane) 1.6.3a *Fixed a mistake in the menu *Fixed card master 1.6.3 *Added an option to have the teleport buttons in the menu 1.6.2a *Fixed Dummy for R15 1.6.2 *Made blob for mod 1.6.1e *Moved build tools and the admin pad to where they are supposed to be 1.6.1c *Fixed knife *Fixed superas *Fixed R15 sans, you should be able to run it now *Another failed attempt at fixing tbtools & 1.6.1c *Attempts at fixing superas, knife and tbtools 1.6.2 *Fixed a problem where mini peep would run if you ran minion or minidragon 1.6.1 *Fixed card master, knife, superas and a lot of others. Added a themesong. *Made Delphox no longer have the music play from just anywhere 1.6 *Added :Kazoo (animation) *Added Malus *Made :sans run for R15 if you were R15 *Made demon for mod *Added Gaster *Added Delphox *Added Minigun *Added Wanda *Added Engineer *Added Cod *Added Crescenzo *Added Cardmaster *Added Bumper cars *Added skullgauntlet *Added scp104 (Now scp106) *Added nitrite *Added rune (Now ruin) *Added dragonpup *Fixed daynightcycle *Started to work on a tutorial *Press = to drop hats 1.5.0.1b *Made rag doll self only *Nerfed bodyguards... again *Fixed a bug where :btools without a name would work, but not show in logs *Replaced demon with a new demon *Nerfed the new demon to prepare to make it for mod 1.5.0.1a *Removed moonman *Working on balancing volume. 1.5.0.0a *Fixed block, there was a mistake where it loaded coffee instead *Fixed karate's filter *Fixed block (Now glock17) *Fixed the M4A1 Crash *Fixed tec9 destroying jail2's glass *Removed explodingbullet from bodyguards *Nerfed bodyguards *Nerfed arlis and vesper *Made the M key toggle whether keystrokes/keybinds, keystrokes is the default 1.5 *Added Karate *Added M4A1 *Added Arlis *Added WDWave *Added abyssal *Added choji *Added dragon *Added coffee *Added glock *Added danmaku *Added jedaffi *Added furry *Added cyborg *Added nano *Added tec9 *Added videopowers *Added pistol *Added bodyguards *Added terraintools *Added emi *Fixed choji *Fixed emi's music *Fixed tec9 destroying wood 1.4.8b *Made big smoke admin+ again *Fixed flying in build mode *Fixed the explosion nerfer (?) 1.4.8 *Added new perms *Made enma not destroy terrain *Fixed :char 1.4.7b *Made dragonfly self only 1.4.6.1b *Fixed the teleport to admin button's location *Fixed prometheus 1.4.6.1a *Fixed the water in the underground river 1.4.6.1 *Added :dummy, which :sword doesn't work on for some reason *Added then removed play- to dragonfly *Updated nebshade *Readded attacks, added jumping, fixed cooldowns, nerfed attacks and bug fixes on sanesss *Fixed amulet's spawn bug *nerfed the power of cheese on big smoke 1.4.6 *Added Tracer *Added waterpowers *Added dragonfly *Added galactica *Added velocity *Added ivory *Added gomu *Added matrix *Added mortis *Added osu *Minor bug fixes *Halved big smoke's damage 1.4.5.2a *Made build mode also put you in god mode, *Made the FAQ have a smaller detection area *Nerfed big smoke. Fixed the "]]" key and made it "t" instead 1.4.5.2 *Made big smoke for mod and added ran requirements for some of its stuff *Made batch for group only. *Fixed shutdown *Tried to fix server notifications 1.4.5.1 *Fixed moon man on :newcmds *Made FAQ work for mobile 1.4.5 *Made boombox for mods *Bug fixes *Made Fatdanel and Firebranches perm 1.4.4 *Added Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) section 1.4.3 *Made moon and smite admin+ *Made noobs and fidget spinners automatically disappear after 15-20 seconds 1.4.2a *Made :tea for perms *Improved votekick *Fixed particles and audio for :uber 1.4.2 *Fixed votekick 1.4.1c *Unbanned and unmuted a bunch of users, including all mutes 1.4.1b *Fixed the teleport to admin button's location 1.4.1 *Added bigsmoke *Added wrench *Added paperairplane *Added divinity *Added gladiator *Added these to chat voice: I'm gonna wreck it, I'm the trashcan, lets go, no question, you cannot beat me, i never doubted it, toad scream. 1.4 *Fixed the mouse bug on :computer when you shutdown *Made :aeon for mobile *Made noobcider's music come from the character *Made cirrus able to fly upward again (?)